wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedobear
!]] Pedobear is a form of godless bears, except that in addition to being a godless killing machine, they are godless pedophiles. It is a famous Japanese meme and is known in Japan as "Kuma" (meaning "Bear"). He also had a cameo role in I. Lewis 'Scooter' Libby's novel, The Apprentice, which just so happens to take Pedobear's home country. Parent Beware Parents beware! Pedobear has become a mascot for online pedophiles, specifically targeting innocent prepubescent girls. (Just google "pedobear" to find all those ungodly sites for lovers of immoral bears.) : Ties To The Greater Bear Family Pedobear possesses a cute teddy bear appearance. The exact relationships between Pedobear and teddy bear is unknown but experts believed that teddy bears are used to desensitized innocent prepubescent girls. Experts believed that once innocent prepubescent girls are used to hugging, snuggling, and kissing teddy bears, the girls will be open to being hugged and kissed by Pedobear. Elite Lolidefense Force To combat the ungodly scourge that is the Pedobear, the brave and noble lolis of the world gathered forth to form the Elite Lolidefense Force (ELF) to protect their sisterhood. ELF consists of the best skilled and the most combat hardened lolis ranging from mecha pilots to magical girls to kunoichi. ELF has launched a world-wide bear-hunt and will track down the very sick bear to bring it to justice. Honorary ELFs Too Old; Do Not Want! The catch phrase of Pedobear is "Too Old; Do Not Want!", which he used to describe every girl who is not a loli. Meeting Chris Hansen Chris Hansen trapped Pedobear once, but Pedobear escaped by pretended to commit suicide in front of the camera. Friends of Pedobear *Donald Duck of Disney *Warren Jeffs, King of Polygamists *OVER 9000 Catholic Priests *Mark Foley The Pedobear Test It is strange, but Wikiality.com has learned that the majority of people dont know if they are a pedophile Pedobear's friend or not. We suspect many gays and liburals are friends of Pedobear, and there is no way that Real Americans would mingle with such a sexual deviant... But to test our theory we are providing you with a simple test to determine who is a friend of Pedobear and who is not... LOOK AT THE PICTURE! If you are a friend of Pedobear, please contact your local police department so you can be added to the Sexual Predator list sent to a paradise island filled with lolies! The Pedobear-Loli War of 1947 After the outbreak of WWII, there was a secret war taking behind the scenes. The Pedo-loli War of 1947 was one of those secret wars. The Lolis around the world were tired of being chased by Pedobear and friends, so the lolies around the world formed a great world alliance known as ELF and its charter was the total annihilation of Pedobear and friends, but what they didnt count was that Pedobear had a lot of friends... a lot of them. But Lolies made a large number of the population and they launched a secret attack on "Pantsu Island" (formerly known as Loli Island), it was called "Operation Rorikon". It was the start of the war... See also *Bears *Bearism *Masturbating Bear *Bipolar Bear *Panda Bear *Polar bears External Tubes * Pedobear strikes Capitol Hill! * Undercover Loli gets exposed * The rarest of lolies... she is also a lesbian! * New Pedobear University opens door